O 1o Dia das Mães de Bella e Renesmee
by RosaScarcela
Summary: O primeiro Dia das Mães de Bella e Renesmee se passa poucos meses após o final de Amanhecer  Breaking Dawn , e nessa fanfic você acompanha os Cullen durante as 24 horas dessa data especial
1. Chapter 1

_Twiligt Saga e seus personagens pertencem à autora Stephanie Meyer. Este argumento é de minha autoria_

* * *

  
Havia poucos meses, relaxar em minha cama, ao lado de meu marido, era simplesmente impossível. As incertezas que nos rondavam consumiam cada espaço de minha mente: se continuaríamos vivos, se Jake conseguiria levar Renesmee para longe, se Alice e Jasper os encontrariam depois. Mas, naquele momento, eu podia simplesmente pensar apenas em um dia de cada vez. Nenhuma preocupação com o futuro. Eu tinha uma ideia bem clara de como seria a eternidade.

Era o segundo sábado de maio. Aquele dia, em especial, me deixava tanto feliz quanto apreensiva. Não apreensiva de um modo ruim, mas o Dia das Mães chegaria em poucas horas. Meu primeiro Dia das Mães como mãe. Sabia que não seria fácil, principalmente porque já tinha percebido que Edward e Renesmee estavam cheios de segredinhos. Não queria nem pensar nas surpresas que eles estavam preparando. Apesar de Renesmee ser bastante parecida comigo, ela também tinha muitas semelhanças com Edward, não só físicas. E o gosto em me dar presentes, definitivamente, era algo que eles compartilhavam.

Edward percebeu que eu estava perdida em meus pensamentos e me abraçou com força, puxando-me para junto de seu corpo silenciosamente. Provavelmente já soubesse o que me afligia. Me aconcheguei sobre o peito de Edward e permaneci de olhos fechados. Agora era só uma questão de tempo, e isso foi mais rápido do que eu esperava. Quando percebi, as mãos de Edward estavam em meu queixo, puxando meus lábios de encontro aos seus. Um beijo de me fazer buscar por ar. Ele sorriu com a minha surpresa.

- Você está tensa, amor. É seu dia. Não se preocupe com nada. – Edward me tranquilizou. – Sei que o problema é a novidade, mas não há nada a temer, ok? – E me beijou novamente. Edward se ajeitou de modo que não houvesse qualquer espaço entre nossos corpos. Ele sabia o quanto eu gostava de sentir sua pele junto à minha. Uma de suas mãos estava na base de minhas costas, me pressionando de encontro a ele. No mesmo instante entendi o que ele queria. Sorri. Seria apenas como mais uma noite comum para nós dois? Imaginei que tudo começaria com o meu presente... Imaginei errado, é claro. Imaginei tudo errado.

Os primeiros raios de sol iluminavam discretamente nosso quarto. Nós continuávamos deitados, abraçados um ao outro, quando Renesmee acordou. Fiquei em silêncio apenas a ouvindo se movimentar de um lado para o outro em seu quarto - o que não era usual. A primeira coisa que Renesmee fazia de manhã era vir nos desejar um "Bom Dia", com direito a muitos beijos e abraços. Então Edward a levava para o banho. Renesmee adorava tomar banho, especialmente com o papai, já que logo que nossa filha nasceu, ele decidiu que cuidaria dela pessoalmente até que eu mesma pudesse assumir esta responsabilidade. Leu muitos livros sobre o assunto. Um deles dizia que o contato estreitava vínculos. Ele era desajeitado com Renesmee. Temeroso. Achou melhor criar suas próprias técnicas e durante a primeira noite que ficaram sozinhos, ela estava muito agitada. Ele se lembrou de quando eu era humana. Que o banho sempre me acalmava. E foi o que ele fez. Quando me contou, achei difícil imaginar. Depois pude presenciar. E foi a cena mais linda que vi em minha vida. Edward a despia e a abraçava em seu corpo gélido, entrando embaixo do chuveiro. Começava lavando seus cabelos. Ao mesmo tempo em que passava sabão em seu pequeno corpinho, Edward a massageava. E em seguida, mais uma vez, Edward a levava para debaixo da água quente do chuveiro. Era impressionante como Renesmee gostava daquilo e não me surpreendeu saber que Edward era tão bom em ser pai como era bom em todas as outras coisas que fazia.

Mas naquela manhã, Renesmee não estava interessada no banho. Outra coisa tomava sua atenção. Ameacei me levantar, mas Edward me segurou.

- Bella, não estrague tudo. – seu tom era divertido. – Apenas espere um instante.

- Edward... – tentei argumentar e ele me calou com um beijo rápido. Quase no mesmo instante ouvimos duas batidas na porta. Edward já estava com a mão na maçaneta, abrindo-a. Vi aquele rostinho angelical me procurando com o olhar.

- Posso entrar? – disse Renesmee suavemente. Edward a pegou no colo e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. Foi aí que vi algo em suas mãos. Tinha o tamanho de uma caixa de sapatos e estava embalado. Era o que Renesmee estava fazendo. Embrulhando meu presente.

- Pronta? – Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ela balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo, sempre com um sorriso torto e lindo nos lábios. Isso ela puxou do pai. Renesmee praticamente se jogou em minha direção. Eu a recebi nos braços em um apertado abraço.

- Feliz Dia das Mães. – minha filha me cumprimentou ao mesmo tempo em que me dava um carinhoso e molhado beijo na bochecha. Tentei segurá-la junto a mim por mais tempo, mas ela se afastou me entregando o presente.

- Eu escolhi sozinha o seu presente. O papai ajudou só um pouquinho. – ela olhou para Edward, sorrindo, mostrando suas covinhas. – E eu paguei com o meu dinheiro.

- Ah, é mesmo? Hummm... Vou precisar adivinhar? – Edward sentou na cama conosco.

- O papai disse que eu poderia dar uma dica. – olhei para Edward. – É para você se lembrar de mim sempre. - olhei de volta para Renesmee.

- E você acha que não está em cada pensamento que tenho?

- Abre, amor.

Peguei o presente das mãos de Renesmee e a sentei com Edward. Tirei a embalagem que ela tinha colocado há poucos instantes e percebi que havia uma caixa. Tirei a tampa e mais um embrulho surgiu. Contei sete papéis de presente, retirados um a um cuidadosamente. Ainda não tinha chegado ao que quer que Renesmee tivesse comprado para mim. A esta altura, ela e Edward riam descaradamente de minha aparência a cada novo embrulho a ser desfeito.

- Foi ideia do papai. - disse Renesmee entre risadas.

Outra caixa e dois papéis depois, enfim, vi uma pequena caixinha vermelha de veludo. Pude perceber que se tratava de uma joia. Abri cuidadosamente. Em princípio, vi apenas o pingente. Uma menininha. Uma gargantilha com o pingente.

- Toda mãe deve ter a representação dos filhos.

Aquilo me emocionou. Em outros tempos, eu estaria transbordando em lágrimas. Hoje, só o que pude fazer foi abraçar as duas razões de minha existência por um longo tempo. Não havia palavras que demonstrassem o que eu estava sentindo. Edward e Renesmee perceberam isso.

* * *

**Este é apenas o 1º capítulo. Espero que gostem. A estória já está finalizada, mas vou postar à medida que haja interesse. Deixem Reviews. É o combustível de um autor.**


	2. Chapter 2

Twiligt Saga e seus personagens pertencem à autora Stephanie Meyer. Este argumento é de minha autoria.

Aquele era o _meu_ dia e Renesmee deixou claro que iria fazer as minhas vontades, mesmo que isso representasse que ela teria de comer comida humana no café-da-manhã.

- Filha - eu disse, servindo-a com uma colherada de cereal mergulhado no leite e vendo sua cara feia -, fico feliz que você esteja comendo tudo.

Edward estava sentado na terceira cadeira de nossa pequena mesa, se divertindo.

- Bem que todos os dias poderiam ser o Dia das Mães. Nossos problemas com a alimentação de Renesmee estariam resolvidos.

- Não existem problemas com a alimentação e sim com a relutância de Renesmee. Mas hoje ela está se comportando muito bem. – Pus mais uma colherada de cereal e leite em sua boca. Foi quando Jake entrou, sorrindo e piscando para Renesmee.

- Eu sabia que você conseguiria, Nessie. – e lhe deu um beijo na cabeça. Ele apoiou a mão no encosto de minha cadeira e se abaixou para me beijar no rosto. – Feliz Dia das Mães, Bells. - Jacob colocou um pequeno saquinho marrom de tecido em cima da mesa. Eu olhei, sem graça.

- Jake, você sabe que não precisava se incomodar.

- E você acha que eu deixaria passar em branco esta data? Só na sua cabecinha.

- Edward, termine aqui para mim, por favor? - peguei o saquinho e levantei. Imediatamente Edward tomou meu lugar e continuou a servir Renesmee. Em pé, eu abri o saquinho com cuidado e o virei na palma de minha mão. Era um pequeno e delicado arranjo de cabelo. Uma rosa, com cada detalhe talhado na madeira manualmente.

- Você que fez?

- Não, meu pai. Mas fui eu que escolhi o formato, então, praticamente fui eu.

Sorri e lhe dei um forte abraço sob os olhares de Edward e Renesmee. Ouvi a respiração de Edward ficar mais pesada e decidi que já era o suficiente.

- Posso levar Nessie para dar uma volta?

Imediatamente Renesmee ergueu os bracinhos para Jacob pegá-la.

- Se me prometerem voltar em, no máximo - está ouvido Dona Renesmee? – no máximo, uma hora.

- Por quê?, Jacob e Renesmee perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Nossa, amor, que possessão repentina.

- Que tal, três horas, Bella? Voltamos em três horas sem atrasos. Promessa de lobo.

- Por favor, mamãe.

Como eu poderia recusar alguma coisa depois desse "Por favor, mamãe"? – Ok, estejam de volta para o almoço.

Jacob pegou Renesmee com muita pressa e saiu pela porta. Imaginei que estava com medo que eu mudasse de ideia. Quando me virei, Edward estava em pé, imediatamente à minha frente.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou com olhos curiosos.

- Não sei. Só achei que hoje, já que é Dia das Mães, eu seria mãe em tempo integral. Que Renesmee não se importasse de passar o dia só comigo. Algumas coisas não mudam, não é? – senti as mãos de Edward na minha cintura, me puxando para perto.

- Bom, - ele começou - ainda estou aqui. Que tal ser esposa em tempo integral? – Edward me beijou com muita paixão e me fez esquecer, por algum tempo, aquela pequena frustração da manhã.

Não podia me queixar de meu marido. Ele sempre estava disposto a me distrair. Não havia preocupação que sobrevivesse àqueles olhares, aos beijos, carícias. Só mais uma das coisas em que Edward era muito bom. Nem tive tempo de pensar. Minha reação foi instintiva. Num momento eu fitava seus olhos dourados em nossa cozinha, no momento seguinte eu o amava em nosso quarto.

Em boa parte do nosso dia, sempre havia alguém por perto, fossem nossa filha, nossos familiares ou nossos amigos. Momentos sozinhos eram raros, pelo menos durante o dia. E quando eles surgiam, nós aproveitávamos. Não que à noite não haveria mais e mais, mas era bom diversificar. Há algumas semanas, Edward levou tão a sério esta de diversificar que decidiu que era hora de comemorar mais um ano que eu estava em Forks. Na verdade, para Edward, absolutamente tudo era razão para comemorações a dois: o dia que cheguei a Forks, a 1ª vez que nos vimos, a 1ª noite que ele ficou, a data de nosso 1º beijo, Dia das Mães, Dia dos Namorados, aniversário da cidade, Queda da Bastilha etc.. Nossa "diversificação" começou com uma caçada no final da tarde – rindo, ele me disse que um marido normal levaria a esposa a um restaurante caro, mas que tinha certeza que eu aproveitaria minha refeição servida de outra maneira. Depois, fomos ver um filme romântico em Seattle, com direito a namoro no escurinho do cinema. De lá, seguimos para um hotel. Em princípio eu não entendi muito bem para onde estávamos indo, mas não demorou muito para que eu tomasse ciência de que fecharíamos a noite com Chave de Ouro. Ele parou o carro em frente ao Fairmont Olympic Hotel, no Centro de Seattle. Em velocidade humana, deu a volta e abriu a porta para que eu saísse.

- Espero que você aprecie cada momento, senhora Cullen – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto me puxava suavemente pela mão. Um funcionário do hotel aproximou-se e Edward entregou-lhe as chaves do carro, instruindo-o. – Tem uma mala atrás. – o rapaz imediatamente retirou a mala, de tamanho médio e, aparentemente leve, do porta-malas e a colocou no carrinho. O manobrista entrou no carro e Edward abaixou-se na janela. – Cuide como se fosse o seu carro. – senti um tom de ameaça em sua voz e duvido que o coitado do empregado não tivesse tido a mesma impressão. Seguimos até o balcão para o check in. Para minha surpresa foi tudo muito rápido. Em poucos minutos entramos de mãos dadas no elevador. Não vi se Edward tinha dado algum sinal ao rapaz das malas. Só sei que ele desapareceu de meu campo de visão. Assim que as portas se fecharam, os lábios de Edward estavam grudados nos meus, com uma ferocidade incomum para um local que não fosse nossa casa. Não tive tempo de pensar em muita coisa, apenas que deveria aproveitar, como ele me recomendou. Edward me carregou nos braços até o nosso imenso quarto. A mala já estava lá, em pé, próximo da entrada, o que me intrigou. Acho que Edward não gostou que eu tivesse desviado minha atenção para esse detalhe, pois puxou meu rosto para que eu o olhasse.

- Eu te amo, Bella.

Respondi da melhor maneira que podia: entregando-me de corpo e alma pelo resto da noite, mantendo qualquer pensamento que não envolvesse Edward afastado de mim. E depois daquele dia, sempre havia alguma razão para "diversificarmos".

Mas naquele Dia das Mães, meu primeiro Dia das Mães como mãe, não podíamos esquecer que havia um mundo em que tínhamos uma filha que logo voltaria para casa, que tínhamos Esme para homenagear com o restante da família e, o principal, tínhamos Rosalie que, com muito esforço (e sofrimento), ia ficar em casa para a homenagem a Esme. Ela sofria porque nunca poderia comemorar adequadamente aquela data.

- Amor, fiz uma coisa sem consultá-la, mas se você me disser que não devo... – ele se interrompeu quando me soltei de seu abraço e apoiei meu cotovelo no travesseiro para encará-lo.

- Confio em suas decisões.

- Comprei um presente para Nessie dar a Rose. Sei que ela está sofrendo, e o quão importante ela é na vida de nossa filha. Você acha que seria imprudente?

- Eu ficaria lisonjeada. Tenho certeza que Rosalie também ficará. Ela não espera por isso.

- Não a ofenderia?

- Não vejo como. Vai fazê-la muito feliz. – tranquilizei Edward. Ele pareceu relaxar um pouco.

- O que você comprou para Esme?

- Encomendei alguns pares de sapatos de uma grife italiana que sei que ela ama. A vi comentar que eles iam lançar uma coleção nova. Só o que fiz foi manter alguns contatos.

- Essa é minha mulher. – Edward abriu aquele sorriso torto que me encantava.

- O que você comprou?

- Nada.

- Pergunta errada?

- Aham. Compus uma música para ela. Você vai gostar.

- É Esme quem tem que gostar. O presente é dela.

Ouvimos a conversa de Jacob e Renesmee cada vez mais perto de nossa cabana e decidimos que estava na hora de levantar. Jacob cumpriu com o combinado. Isso foi uma surpresa. Edward disse que fazia parte dos meus presentes de Dia das Mães. Assim como Renesmee não criaria caso com as refeições por hoje, Jacob decidira não me tirar do sério mesmo que só por hoje. Eu estava começando a gostar do meu primeiro Dia das Mães como mãe. Estava até ficando mal acostumada com as concessões da parte de todos.

Deixem Reviews. É o combustível de um autor.


	3. Chapter 3

Twiligt Saga e seus personagens pertencem à autora Stephanie Meyer. Este argumento é de minha autoria.

O almoço (de Jacob e Renesmee) seria servido na casa grande. Como todos combinamos, íamos fazer uma surpresa para Esme, já que, desde muito tempo atrás, ela assumiu o papel de matriarca dos Cullen. Apesar de nunca poder ter seus próprios filhos, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice e Edward foram amados como se tivessem nascido de seu ventre. Costumavam dizer que eram seus filhos substitutos, mas eu não via assim. Eram filhos de verdade, afinal, mãe é quem ama, não quem traz à vida. E foi aí que todos tivemos a ideia de homenageá-la. Sim, todos. Eu também já me considerava filha de Esme. Foi ela que preencheu imediatamente cada lacuna de minha vida com o distanciamento que precisei guardar de minha mãe biológica. Eu já a via como uma segunda, mas não menos amada, mãe.

Jacob não pôde participar, pois combinou com Billy que iria ao cemitério visitar o túmulo de sua mãe que morrera há muitos anos. Edward tentou me explicar como Jacob se sentia, apesar de nunca falar sobre isso. Este compromisso significava muito para ele. Só não era mais (nem menos) importante que Renesmee. Assim que terminaram de comer, Jacob se despediu de Renesmee e foi embora. Foi a nossa deixa para levar Esme até a sala de estar. Ela ficou apreensiva. Não esperava por isso. Estava até acostumada a passar a data em branco. Assim que conduzi Esme até o sofá, Alice tomou a frente.

- Esme, sabemos que você não esperava que nos lembrássemos, mas você vai gostar. Eu vi isso. Então, se prepare para fortes emoções. Edward? – Alice olhou para Edward, que me deixou e seguiu até o piano. Sentou-se na banqueta e começou a tocar. Por quase cinco minutos, ficamos imóveis, apenas apreciando aquela nova canção, composta especialmente para Esme. Ajudou que ninguém a conhecesse, a não ser Edward. Nos deixou muito emotivos. Mas Esme estava maravilhada.

- Você compôs esta música para mim, Edward?

- Sim, pensando em cada bom momento que passamos juntos.

- Ah, Edward. – Esme partiu para abraçar Edward com muita gratidão. Renesmee não aguentava mais esperar por sua vez e ficou agitada no meu colo.

- Vovó, agora sou eu. – Esme se virou para ver minha filha, sua neta, pulando nos meus braços. Eu a coloquei no chão enquanto busquei meia dúzia de sacolas que havia escondido pela casa alguns dias antes. Voltei e Renesmee me ajudou a entregar cada embrulho a Esme, sempre seguido de um desejo de Feliz Dia das Mães. Esme se ajoelhou a sua altura e desembrulhou cada sapato cuidadosamente. Todas as mulheres da casa gostaram dos sapatos. Alice estava boquiaberta. Edward riu. Pelo menos se Esme não os usasse, teria para quem dar. Seguimos com a entrega dos presentes e os discursos emotivos. Esme abraçou e beijou cada um de seus filhos. Carlisle apenas falou.

- Esme, meu amor, não sei se vou conseguir expressar com palavras tudo o que estou pensando. O que posso afirmar é que eu não poderia ter escolhido melhor companheira em toda minha existência. Ninguém que jamais existiu poderia dar mais amor aos meus filhos, aos nossos filhos, que você. Eu te amo, minha Esme.

Carlisle abraçou Esme com muita ternura e beijou seus lábios de leve. Neste momento me dei conta que eles nunca demonstravam seus sentimentos publicamente, ao contrário de Edward e eu, Emmett e Rosalie. Por falar em Rosalie... Me concentrei e afastei meu escudo para que Edward pudesse ouvir meus pensamentos. "Amor, é a nossa vez. Pegue Renesmee". Edward sorriu discretamente e pegou Renesmee no colo. Falou em seu ouvido e vi um grande sorriso iluminar aquele rosto que eu não podia viver sem. Todos, exceto Alice - que já tinha visto o que ia acontecer -, estavam se preparando para deixar a sala depois de tantas emoções. Renesmee falou alto e eles se viraram para ela:

- Gente, tem mais um presente!

Ouvimos um burburinho e fui até onde Edward segurava Renesmee, passando meu braço na sua cintura de meu marido. Agora éramos o centro das atenções. Eu não podia ouvir pensamentos como Edward, mas tinha certeza que cada um deles especulava o que estava acontecendo. Apenas comecei a falar.

- Todos vocês se lembram do que aconteceu com nossas vidas há quase dez meses. Não foi nada fácil para mim, para nenhum de nós. E serei eternamente grata a uma pessoa. A alguém que passou por cima de todas as desavenças e me confortou, me estendeu a mão e ficou ao meu lado quando mais precisei. - Edward aproveitou minha pausa e começou a falar.

- Sei que você pensa que nunca terá o direito comemorar o Dia das Mães, mas para nós - para mim, para Bella e, com certeza, para Renesmee – você merece todas as homenagens, não só hoje, mas a cada dia do nosso "Para Sempre", Rose.

- Você é tão mãe de Renesmee quanto eu. E hoje é sim o seu dia. Feliz Dia das Mães.

Rosalie estava chocada, surpresa, imóvel. Não sabia se a havíamos ferido emocionalmente. Me preocupei. Edward pôs Renesmee no chão e ela correu abraçar a tia. Isso me fez menos aflita. Edward sabia o que Rosalie estava pensando. Se permitiu que Renesmee se aproximasse, estava certo dos sentimentos da irmã. Emmett, por incrível que pareça, não tinha nada a dizer. Manteve-se ao lado de Rosalie, segurando sua mão. Rosalie se soltou de Em e abaixou-se para abraçar Renesmee.

- Eu te amo tanto, Nessie.

- Eu também te amo, titia.

Ninguém teve coragem de interromper aquele abraço por alguns minutos. Mas Emmett estava curioso, não o culpo. Eu também estava e posso apostar que Jasper, Carlisle e Esme também estavam.

- E o presente, Edward? Não vejo nada em suas mãos.

Rosalie se afastou de Renesmee e o fuzilou com o olhar.

- Não vai me dizer que você não quer saber o que vai ganhar de presente de Dia das Mães, Rose.

Renesmee segurou a mão de Rosalie e a encaminhou para a porta de saída da casa.

- Está lá fora, titia.

Deixem Reviews. É o combustível de um autor.


	4. Chapter 4

Twiligt Saga e seus personagens pertencem à autora Stephanie Meyer. Este argumento é de minha autoria.

* * *

- Um Mercedes Benz E-Guard. – foi tudo que Rosalie conseguiu dizer ao ver aquele lindo carro preto estacionado na garagem entre minha Ferrari e o Porsche de Alice. De fato, era impressionante. Até mesmo eu que não compartilhava dessa paixão por carros que minha família tinha fiquei encantada com aquele carro. Imagina Rosalie, e Emmett, e Jasper, e Alice. Edward simplesmente estava cheio de si. Tudo o que o fazia feliz era ver os outros felizes, e neste momento todos eles estavam felizes.

- Por que não experimenta, Rose? – disse Edward.

- Posso ir com você, titia?

Rosalie, enfim, conseguiu sair de seu estado de torpor e moveu-se até Renesmee, em pé, na frente de Edward.

- É claro, meu anjo. Alice? Jasper? Emmett?

Nem foi preciso dizer nada além de seus nomes. Todos já estavam dentro do carro antes mesmo de Rosalie. Nós rimos.

- Rose, traga minha filha antes do anoitecer. – essa foi uma ordem de pai.

Assim que todos partiram para o Test Drive do novo carro de Rosalie, Carlisle nos olhou com curiosidade. Edward sorria porque sabia qual era a  
pergunta.

- Bella, todas as homenagens foram muito bonitas, mas a verdadeira mãe aqui é você. O que você ganhou de presente?

- Uma gargantilha de Renesmee e uma presilha de Jacob.

Esme me olhou incrédula. – Só isso?

Estranhei a pergunta. – Foi o suficiente. Ao que parece, enfim, Edward resolveu respeitar meus pedidos e não me deu nada. Para seu próprio bem.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada, que me assustou. – Estou enganada?

- Completamente, amor. Não sei se você percebeu, mas ainda restam algumas horas de Dia das Mães, então não se anime. Apenas saiba que eu não estou com pressa, a menos, é claro, que você faça muita questão de ir para casa agora receber seu presente.

Carlisle me incentivou. – Vocês não vão ficar a sós por muito tempo.

Edward me abraçou. – E aí?

- Tenho outra opção? Uma hora teremos de ir para lá.

Esme e Carlisle riram e se afastaram. Edward e eu corremos para nossa cabana. Travei quando ele entrou pela porta. Eu não podia, nem conseguia dar mais nenhum passo adiante e é claro que Edward riu da minha reação.

- Não se preocupe, Bella. Você vai sobreviver.

- Você me fez acreditar que seria como eu sempre quis. E agora está tirando isso de mim, Edward.

- Amor, você só pode estar de brincadeira. Em que mundo eu não lhe daria um presente na primeira oportunidade? Em que mundo eu não te mostraria o quanto é importante para mim?

- No meu mundo imaginário? – Edward riu. Não pude deixar de sorrir em retorno. Edward entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus e me conduziu até nosso quarto. Agora eu estava muito confusa. Será que meu presente estava no nosso quarto e eu não tinha percebido? Pode até ser que sim, mas naquele momento, não era o meu presente que Edward queria me dar. Era amor. E isso eu não hesitava em receber, ou retribuir.

Sabia que desde a noite passada ele estava descontrolado. Ok. Isso acontecia com muita frequência. Durante o dia, nos contínhamos bastante, principalmente por causa de Renesmee e em respeito a Esme e Carlisle. À noite era outra estória. Mas me pareceu que o Dia das Mães, meu primeiro Dia das Mães como mãe, tinha deixado Edward com mais desejo. Ele não perdeu nenhuma oportunidade de me amar sempre que estávamos sozinhos. Sempre com muita volúpia, intensidade, energia. Às vezes eu me surpreendia com Edward. Como naquela tarde. Achei que ele fosse arrancar as roupas que eu vestia, que fosse rasgá-las em mil partes. Não foi assim. Ele me despiu com toda calma do mundo, admirando cada parte do meu corpo que estava descoberta. Primeiro minha blusa. Em seguida minha calça. Estiquei minha mão atrás de minhas costas para abrir meu sutiã e ele me segurou antes que eu o fizesse.

- Não, Bella.

Eu o encarei.

- Eu estou no controle. Tudo no meu tempo.

Eu tinha uma maneira muito peculiar de distinguir nossos momentos mais íntimos. Edward não gostava quando eu falava sobre isso, mas ele sabia que era uma verdade. Havia momentos, como as nossas noites na Ilha de Esme, ou as primeiras noites logo que me tornei vampira, em que fazíamos amor. Havia noites, como a noite passada, por exemplo, ou as várias noites em que "diversificávamos", em que fazíamos sexo. Ele não gostava desta segunda definição. Para ele, sempre fazíamos amor, não importava a intensidade.

- Quero fazer amor com você, Bella.

Sorri e me deixei levar. Eu sabia que ele não ia se segurar por muito tempo, não hoje, mas quis ver até onde ele ia - eu usaria isso algum momento depois. Ele tirou a própria blusa. Com muita calma, Edward começou a beijar o meu pescoço. Sempre era o primeiro lugar onde ele me beijava. Nunca perguntei a razão, mas desconfiava que era porque agora não havia mais a tentação do meu sangue para ele. Escorregou os lábios para o meu ombro. Suas mãos percorreram toda a pele nas minhas costas. Edward me beijou e foi o único momento que ele parecia estar sedento. O beijo foi intenso. E foi durante este beijo que ele tirou meu sutiã. Senti sua respiração em meus seios. Apenas o observei. Tudo no tempo dele, ele me pedira. Edward se ajoelhou na minha frente e beijou minha barriga. Parou os lábios sobre minha grande, porém discreta, cicatriz do parto de Renesmee. Uma linha mais clara que minha pele e que atravessava minha barriga na horizontal. Ele beijou cada milímetro desta eterna marca. Segurou minha cintura com mãos firmes e fechou os olhos, encostando seu rosto em mim.

Conhecendo meu marido como eu conhecia, sabia do esforço que devia ser para ele controlar-se daquela maneira. Passei os dedos por seus cabelos e ele olhou para mim. Levantou-se sem tirar os olhos dos meus e me beijou novamente, ainda demonstrando estar dominando a situação. Eu passei as mãos por sua barriga e desci até sua calça. Abri o primeiro botão e ele não me impediu. Quando abri o segundo, ouvi um rosnado vindo de sua garganta. Foi o que bastou para romper o seu auto-controle. Já estávamos na cama, Edward deitado sobre meu corpo, me beijando com desejo. Mas, em poucos instantes, Edward voltou a si. Deu um sorriso e simplesmente se conteve.

- Ainda estou no controle, meu amor. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, sorrindo orgulhosamente e notei que eu não tinha ideia do que se passava em sua mente. Estava realmente curiosa para saber de onde vinha aquilo tudo. Não podia ser somente pelo Dia das Mães, não mesmo. Ele estava calmo demais comparado ao que fora durante todo o dia. Este pensamento me fez desistir de tentar adivinhar. Passei a apreciar cada momento de cumplicidade absoluta. Algum tempo depois, a curiosidade voltou e resolvi esclarecer as coisas. Fiz uma pausa em nosso beijo e me afastei um pouco. Ele me puxou de volta para seu peito.

- Edward?

Ele apenas me olhou.

- Não que eu não esteja amando isso tudo, mas tem algo a mais, não tem?

Ele abriu o sorriso torto que eu amava. – Não necessariamente. Bom, na verdade, eu tentei. Juro que eu tentei não comprar nada para você. Pensei que esse seria um bom presente. Assim como Renesmee e Jacob decidiram fazer os seus gostos por hoje, eu também faria. Mas não seria eu, não acha?

- Faz sentido. Mas mesmo assim. Não é só por causa do presente, que aliás, nem sei o que é.

- Nada de mais. Só quero que você aproveite seu dia. Sei o quanto você adora ficar assim, juntos – ele me apertou.

- Não posso reclamar desta parte do dia, ou melhor, dessas partes do dia.

- Acabei comprando uma lembrancinha para você. Mais para mim do que para você, mas tecnicamente é o seu presente de Dia das Mães.

- Não estou entendendo nada, Edward.

- Em princípio eu queria te dar algo grandioso, o que, definitivamente, não seria nada fácil. O que você não tem? Decidi que faria você aproveitar. Só isso. Aí passei em frente a uma loja e...

Edward levantou as sobrancelhas, dando um sorriso malicioso, e foi até o armário. Ele praticamente desapareceu lá dentro. Voltou com uma caixa retangular, larga e fina. Parecia uma caixa de camisa.

- Então esse é o nosso presente? – eu brinquei, abrindo a caixa. Arregalei os olhos quando vi o que era. Edward sentiu minha tensão. Ele estava se divertindo às minhas custas?

- Quero ver você usando. – Edward me desafiou.

- Se eu fosse humana, neste momento eu estaria em choque. – Edward jogou a cabeça para trás, gargalhando.

- Mas você não é mais humana, não fica mais ruborizada e, aparentemente, nem em choque. Portanto faça seu marido feliz.

- Ah, Edward... – ele me calou com um beijo.

- Vá se trocar. Vou esperar pela surpresa.

Vencida, segui com a caixa do meu presente para o banheiro do nosso quarto. Perto da porta, me virei para Edward.

- Quer escolher a cor?

- Confio em você.

Edward sorriu meu sorriso preferido. Entrei no banheiro fechando a porta. Imediatamente me olhei no espelho de corpo inteiro. Bufei. Olhei para a caixa em minhas mãos. Vi dois conjuntos de lingerie de renda, com direito a espartilhos. Um preto e outro vermelho. Somente Edward para me colocar em uma situação como aquela. Respirei fundo e vesti o conjunto preto. Ao me olhar no espelho novamente, gemi. Aquilo sim foi uma grande surpresa. Eu estava sensual. Apesar de eu estar casada e ter uma filha, sempre me considerei uma adolescente. Mas não para Edward. E a partir de agora, não mais para mim.

* * *

**Deixem Reviews. É o combustível de um autor.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Twiligt Saga e seus personagens pertencem à autora Stephanie Meyer. Este argumento é de minha autoria._

* * *

[Edward]

Enquanto eu esperava Bella colocar a lingerie que comprei, mil coisas passaram por minha mente. Primeiro, eu estava feliz de ter comprado este presente em específico. Sem nenhuma exceção, era Alice quem vestia a todos nós. Desde as meias até as roupas de baile, era minha irmã quem decidia o que íamos usar. Foi até fácil. Eu não tinha decidido nada. Tudo aconteceu de repente, sem tempo para que Alice me impedisse. É claro que depois ela reclamou, e reclamou muito, mas meus argumentos acabaram por convencê-la: na próxima vez, ela, pelo menos, iria junto comigo. Sorri com a lembrança de Alice saltitando em minha frente tendo uma visão de como Bella ficaria feliz. Ela se esforçou para afastar isso e dei meu melhor para não ler a mente dela. Eu realmente queria ser surpreendido. Ouvi Bella bufar no banheiro e voltei minha atenção para o presente. Cheguei a abrir a boca para perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas desisti. Era melhor ela ter o tempo que precisasse para se vestir sem nenhuma interrupção.

Bella não se via claramente. Isso já vinha desde a época em que era humana. Agora ela estava um pouco mais perceptiva, mas nem tanto. Na maioria das vezes ela pensava em si mesma como uma adolescente. Melhorou um pouco depois do nascimento de Nessie. Agora ela também era mãe. Só que antes de tudo, Bella era uma linda mulher. Minha mulher. Eu estava orgulhoso do seu amadurecimento em tão pouco tempo, não que ela fosse infantil, não isso. Apenas que as responsabilidades que ela tinha antes com Renee, depois com Charlie, nem se comparavam ao que a vida dela tinha se transformado. Imortal. Mãe. Esposa. Ao que parecia, Bella tinha se rendido. Estava vestindo a lingerie que eu escolhi. Ouvi um gemido. Ela me mantinha longe de seus pensamentos. Ou seja, cada reação que eu ouvia fazia com que eu reavaliasse o que a estava praticamente obrigando a fazer.

- Edward, por gentileza você pode fechar os olhos? – Bella me perguntou ainda no banheiro.

Estava tudo muito estranho. Coloquei as duas mãos sobre os meus olhos.

- Já não vejo mais nada. Há algum problema, amor?

Senti Bella atravessando nosso quarto em direção ao armário e voltando ao banheiro. – Posso olhar?

- Agora pode. Mas não venha aqui, ok?

Ela tinha virado o jogo? "De menina a uma vampira sedutora", pensei. Resisti firmemente deitado em nossa cama. Os segundos pareciam dias.

- Edward?

- Não movi sequer um milímetro. Juro. – fiz uma pequena pausa esperando alguma resposta de Bella – Amor? O que você está esperando?

A porta do banheiro foi aberta lentamente e Bella apareceu. Aquela era mesmo a minha mulher? Difícil acreditar.

- Linda. – foi só o que consegui dizer, me postando imediatamente à sua frente, antes mesmo de outro passo dela. Bella havia prendido os cabelos e estava de salto. Deve ter sido isso que ele foi buscar no armário. Os sapatos. Eu queria que ela se sentisse mulher, mas eu não poderia me sentir mais homem.

- Gostou? – a voz dela era firme, segura.

- Se gostei? Ah como eu queria que você pudesse ler meus pensamentos.

Devagar, aproximei meu rosto em seu pescoço e senti seu aroma natural, que agora não queimava mais a minha garganta. Rocei meus lábios até seu ombro e voltei para seu pescoço. Tracei um caminho de beijos desde o pescoço até sua boca. Bella pôs as mãos atrás do meu pescoço e me manteve apertado, prolongando o beijo. Eu a abracei pela cintura. Fiquei firme e forte, sem qualquer reação exagerada. Curti o momento e deixei que ela terminasse o beijo. Ela afastou seus lábios há poucos centímetros do meu. Seus olhos eram o espelho da confusão que ela sentia.

- Não vai arruinar minha roupa? Nem me pegar nos braços e me jogar na cama?

Só balancei a cabeça negativamente dando brecha para que ela continuasse.

- Nada selvagem?

Não pude evitar soltar uma risada com a palavra "selvagem". Era um adjetivo que se encaixava bem na minha descrição.

- Nada selvagem. Sei que você gosta de ir devagar. Então estou indo devagar. E não vou arruinar sua roupa. Você ficou perfeita demais com ela  
para eu ver apenas uma vez. – A afastei um pouco e olhei seu corpo de cima a baixo.

- Edward, obrigada.

- Pelo quê?

- Para começar, se não fosse por você, hoje eu não teria nada a comemorar. Você me deu a coisa mais preciosa que eu poderia desejar ter. É por você que sou quem sou.

- Uma vampira?

- Mulher. – Bella me beijou levemente nos lábios e continuou. – Tento ser melhor a cada dia por você. A companheira que você merece, a melhor mãe para a sua filha, a criatura obediente ao seu criador, a esposa perfeita, sua melhor amiga, sua mulher.

Como ela ainda podia ter tanta devoção a mim? Essa dedicação chegava perto de ser absurda e me dava certeza de uma coisa: não havia homem neste mundo (ou em qualquer outro) que fosse mais abençoado que eu. Mesmo que eu não merecesse. Mesmo que eu fosse um monstro desalmado. Ali, eu era apenas o marido da Bella e lutaria eternamente para corresponder todas as suas expectativas. A abracei apertado.

- É suficiente ficar assim com você. – Bella sussurrou.

De repente, uma dezena de imagens inundou meus pensamentos. Eram os pensamentos de Bella. Ela os estava compartilhando comigo. Reconheci na hora. Estávamos na nossa clareira. Foi a primeira vez que mostrei para ela quem eu realmente era. Ficamos abraçados por um bom tempo naquela tarde. Ela estava me mostrando como se sentiu, logo após eu declarar todo amor que sentia e o desejo de matá-la. Para ela, um abraço seria o suficiente. Isso não seria um problema. Eu sempre estaria disposto a oferecer mais.

* * *

**Deixem Reviews. É o combustível de um autor.**


	6. Chapter 6

Twiligt Saga e seus personagens pertencem à autora Stephanie Meyer. Este argumento é de minha autoria.

* * *

[Bella]

O meu lugar sempre foi onde Edward estivesse. O lugar dele, sempre foi ao meu lado. E não haveria tormento ou tristeza fortes o suficiente para nos separar. Há pouco mais de um ano, eu achava que minha vida não tinha mais sentido algum. Eu lutava dia após dia para sobreviver naquele caos ao meu redor. Nunca imaginei o rumo que as coisas tomariam. Elas simplesmente se arranjaram sozinhas. Eu realmente era feliz e não poderia querer mais nada. Ali, nos braços de Edward, eu estava confortável, segura.

- Hey! – Edward me trouxe de meus pensamentos. – Eles já estão a caminho. Posso ouvir os pensamentos de Nessie. Ela está tão ou mais animada que Rosalie. Chega a ser divertido.

- Ela é tão parecida como você, Edward. Sempre feliz em fazer os outros felizes.

Edward deu de ombros e mudou de assunto. – Venho pensando em algo há uns dias e por uma razão ou outra deixo para te falar depois.

- Fale agora, então.

- E é como mais um presente de Dia das Mães para você. Neste caso, para todos nós. O que você acha de tirarmos umas férias?

- Férias?

- Aham. Umas semanas viajando. Há tantos lugares nesse mundo que eu quero que você e Renesmee conheçam.

- E os outros?

- Não. Só nós três.

- Jacob?

- Ele não vai morrer se ficar um tempinho longe de Nessie.

- Isso é o que você acha.

- Bella, nós voltaremos em alguns dias. – Edward se afastou um pouco para me olhar nos olhos. – Ou é você que não quer viajar?

- Claro que eu quero. – como ele podia pensar que eu não queria estar sozinha com ele e Renesmee? – De verdade, não passa de preocupação  
com Jake, mas você tem razão. Ele não vai morrer. – agora escutamos o novo carro de Rosalie saindo do asfalto da Rodovia e entrando na estrada que levava a nossa casa. – Hora de levantar.

Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie irromperam pela porta de nossa pequena sala. Edward e eu já os esperávamos.

- Então Rose, o carro passou nos testes?

- E com louvor, Bella. Nunca vou poder agradecer a vocês devidamente. Não só pelo carro, mas por este dia. Foi incrível.

Alice riu. – Viu só, Edward? Eu disse que não precisava se preocupar.

- É. Você disse.

- Hummm, vocês querem nos contar alguma novidade? – Alice perguntou. Como era chato não conseguir esconder as coisas dela. Edward pegou Renesmee no cólo.

- Vamos sair de férias por algumas semanas. – meu marido anunciou.

- O que é isso, papai?

Sorrimos com a curiosidade de Renesmee.

- Férias? Hummm... É quando tiramos algum tempo para descansar, para viajar, para nos divertirmos, o que normalmente não faríamos no nosso dia-a-dia.

- E todos nós vamos sair de férias?

Essa eu mesma respondi. – Não todos. Apenas papai, mamãe e você. Um tempinho em família.

- E o Jake?

- Jake também não vai, querida. Como eu disse, só nossa família.

- Mas a nossa família é grande.

- Sim, somos todos uma grande família. E nós três somos uma pequena família dentro dessa grande família.

Emmett olhou para mim e debochou.

- Isso vai longe, irmãzinha. É melhor irmos contar a novidade aos outros.

- Digam a Esme que passamos por lá mais tarde, ok?

Ao mesmo tempo em que Alice, Rosalie, Jasper e Emmett voltaram para a casa grande, Edward, Renesmee e eu fomos para a cozinha. Edward colocou Renesmee em uma cadeira alta da mesa e sentou-se ao seu lado. Fui preparar o jantar dela.

- Amor, como você pode achar que ela se parece tanto comigo? - disse Edward encarando nossa filha e acariciando seus cabelos.

- E não parece, Edward?

- Ela fez exatamente as mesmas perguntas que você.

- Talvez ela seja mesmo uma divisão perfeita de nós dois. O melhor de cada um.

Como todas as noites, Edward e eu pusemos, juntos, Renesmee na cama. Ela já dormia profundamente quando a deixamos sozinha e encostamos sua porta. De volta ao nosso quarto, Edward me deu um apertado abraço. Quando me soltou eu só podia sorrir.

- Fico feliz que você não tenha sido contrária à viagem, meu amor.

Entrelacei meus dedos aos de Edward e o puxei para a cama, sentando em seu colo e passando meus braços em torno de seu pescoço.

- Você lembra, pela manhã, quando eu não queria que Renesmee ficasse muito tempo fora, ou com qualquer um que não fosse eu, na verdade? Mas vocês me convenceram a deixá-la ficar longe por mais tempo...

Edward apenas me olhou. Eu sabia que ele se lembrava.

- Então... É isso. Às vezes acho que ela fica tempo demais longe de mim, que há muita gente para eu compartilhar a atenção dela e no final das contas eu sou a que menos tempo passo sozinha com Nessie.

- Hey. – o tom da voz de Edward era de conforto – Por que você nunca me disse que se sentia assim? Eu já teria nos tirado daqui há um bom tempo.

- Não é justo com os outros. Por mais que eu tenha todos os direitos sobre Renesmee, sei o quanto cada uma dessas pessoas com as quais tenho de dividi-la a amam. E ela ama a cada um deles também. Mas ela é minha. Minha Renesmee.

- Mas mesmo assim você gostaria que todos os outros fossem conosco.

- Ela vai sentir falta deles. Eles vão sentir falta dela.

- Nós vamos voltar, Bella. Prometo.

- Confio em você.

Eu beijei levemente seus lábios.

- Você não poderia me dar presente melhor, Edward. – o beijei novamente, com um pouco mais de intensidade.

- Feliz Dia das Mães, Bella. – Edward ainda teve tempo de me desejar antes de, novamente, tirar todas as preocupações de minha cabeça pelo resto da noite. Eu sabia que não importava o que me afligisse, Edward sempre estaria comigo, como meu amigo, meu companheiro, meu parceiro, meu marido. E não importava quantos dias, meses, anos, décadas, até séculos, se passassem, eu sempre seria a mãe da Renesmee. Aquele foi só meu primeiro Dia das Mães como mãe. Teria uma infinidade deles na minha eternidade. Minha Renesmee ainda era um bebê e mesmo que crescesse mais rápido que as outras crianças, seu desenvolvimento estava se normalizando o que me dava mais tempo para curti-la antes que ela decidisse tomar as próprias decisões. Antes que Jacob passasse a ser mais importante que eu.

FIM

* * *

**Agradeço a todos que acompanharam, acompanham e acompanharão esta Fic... Foi minha 1a e a escrevi com muito carinho. Não respondi aos Reviews porque não sei muito bem como fazer isso através deste site, mas garanto que li todas e ganhei o dia com cada uma. Não esqueçam de acompanhar minhas outras Fics que estão disponíveis aqui, no Nyah e no meu Blog. São as mesmas em todas as fontes. O Blog Cold Bood - de Portugal - também vai começar a publicar as minha estórias. VOCÊS NÃO TÊM IDEIA DO QUANTO ESTOU FELIZ.  
**


End file.
